


The Anniversary

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating two years of the Porn Battle on Dreamwidth. Femmeslashy goodness, written for Porn Battle 11. Prompt was: "Anthropomorphic, Dreamwidth/Porn Battle, anniversary, champagne".</p><p>
  <i>Porn Battle had always been an odd one, to be sure, but her heart was in the right place, and it was her oddities that made her so compelling.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

Dreamwidth was surprised when Porn Battle put a blindfold around her mate's eyes. Dreamwidth chuckled, trying to imagine what Porn Battle was doing, though her sight was blocked. She could hear Porn Battle giggling distantly, but strained to pick up anything else.

Porn Battle took her hands, leading her out of the house. Then she stopped, and removed the blindfold. On the patio deck was a picnic spread; a checkered blanket, a basket of food and a bottle of champagne.

"Happy Anniversary, darling," Porn Battle said quietly, before flinging her arms around Dreamwidth and giggling softly.

Dreamwidth smiled and pressed her lips against Porn Battle's. Porn Battle had always been an odd one, to be sure, but her heart was in the right place, and it was her oddities that made her so compelling. Surprisingly, it was Porn Battle that broke the kiss, to eagerly drag Dreamwidth over to their little picnic.

Porn Battle popped the cork on the champagne and poured their glasses full. "Here's to the next two years. May they be as interesting as the last, with you."

They drank the champagne, then Porn Battle bade Dreamwidth to place her head in Porn Battle's lap. Porn Battle removed grapes from the basket (for she had never been one to shy from a cliche or three), and began feeding them to Dreamwidth.

When the last grape had been eaten, Porn Battle leaned down and pressed her lips to Dreamwidth's. Dreamwidth lifted herself up, and pressed Porn Battle onto the wooden deck. Hands searched and removed the catches on clothing, bodies shifted to find the right position.

Then Porn Battle succeeded in placing her head between Dreamwidth's legs, licking and lightly nipping at the soft flesh. Her tongue teased Dreamwidth's core, before fingers were added to explore the bounty. Dreamwidth murmured her pleasure, then cried out when an orgasm flowed from her, then sighed at its passing.

Porn Battle snuggled up to Dreamwidth, basking in the glow of giving Dreamwidth such pleasure. The two held on tightly, Dreamwidth not trying to think about how long they'd be parted. For now, this moment was enough.

"A happy anniversary to you too, my love."

_*Fin*_


End file.
